forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 Winter Event
|image = Winter Event 2019.jpg |subtitle = Coming Soon }} Introduction The is a seasonal event that is Coming Soon. Milestone Rewards How to Participate? Stars The player will need Stars to open presents - 10 stars for 1 present. Stars can be collected in the following ways: * At the beginning of the event, 20 Stars are given. * Every day upon the first login, 10 Stars are given. * Each solved quest of the main series awards 10 Stars. * Each solved quest of the bonus series awards 15 Stars. * The Show 2 Tile gives the player 3 Stars. * Some presents award Stars (generally 14). * The Shuffle Tile gives the player 10 Stars. Number of Stars expected assuming daily connection and completion of all quests (excluding bonuses): Additional Stars can be bought using diamonds: Presents Window To access the presents window, click the Winter Event Button at the left side of the screen of your browser (pictured here) or at the right side in the app. Every day there will be a new set of rewards hidden in the presents. The player uses stars to open them to claim what is hidden inside. The player can open as many presents as they can afford, and win everything over and over again. Every time you collect a winter quest reward or open a present, a snowfall will start on your town and surrounding area. The effect is quite spectacular, but will not be displayed if Animations under Settings is turned off. There are also special awards hidden among the presents, which are as follows: * "Show 2" reveals two random presents on the board and gives the player 3 stars. * "Double Payout" doubles the reward in the next present to be opened. * "Shuffle All" resets all the presents. When "Shuffle All" appears, the player needs to press "Start" again and in addition claim 10 new stars. Christmas Train The purpose of the Christmas Train is to award the Grand Prize once 20 tracks are laid, using Tickets, where tickets are obtained through opening presents. Whenever the player opens a present, they will receive a ticket. The tickets won will be stacked up on the top above the train engine on the Event screen. At the top of the playing window is the Christmas Train. The player should use the tickets collected to lay the tracks for the train. Any solitary ticket might randomly provide 1-3 tracks for the train. There are 20 tracks between each Station. Should a Ticket lay more tracks than the 20 needed to reach the next station, the track will be laid on route to the next station. Once the station is reached, the train will be refreshed and the assigned Grand Prize will be credited to the player's inventory. Questline There are 38 Main Quests are available which can be completed as soon as possible. After completing the Main Quests, 32 quests, corresponding to each day of the Winter Event, will be presented daily. Depending on the number of days the player takes to complete the main quests, that number of quests will stack when the daily ones start. Lets say it takes 5 days to finish the main questline. After completing that, the player will then immediately receive 5 quests without any delay and after that, one quest per day. Note: Where the word "some" appears in the quest text below, the amount differs depending on the Age the player is at. The Lower Numbers in brackets are for BA. The second number in brackets is for the ME unless stated otherwiseAGE Main Quests 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} Daily Quests 10 Stars}} 40 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} 10 Stars}} Prize Systems Daily Special Daily Special Prizes can be won in presents the same day. You can find a list of Daily Specials as they appeared on Beta here. Grand Prizes A Grand Prize is obtained once the train reaches the next station after a distance of 20 tracks. There are ?? Grand Prizes. Once you have collected them you will start back at Number 1 You can find a list of Grand Prizes as they appeared on Beta here. New Buildings Other Events de:Winter-Event 2018